1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to laptop cooling pads having heat-dissipating fans, and more particularly, to a laptop cooling pad having one or more heat-dissipating fans adjustable in position.
2. Description of Related Art
Laptop computers are made to be portable, and when working with the developed wireless internet access, can vigorously function everywhere. With the related engineers' efforts, laptop computers have recently been developed to be light and compact and provide continuous usage. For all these reasons, existing laptop computers are highly welcome and extensively used by people for various works in diverse occasions.
However, due to its configuration, a laptop computer is innately inferior to other IT devices such as personal computers and server computers in terms of heat dissipation. As known, a laptop computer typically has its hard drive, CPU and power supply settled near its bottom (back), and the heat generated by these components has to be dissipated or the accumulated heat can eventually damage the entire device.
For properly dissipating heat from laptop computers, many laptop cooling pads or similar devices that facilitate heat dissipation of a laptop computer placed thereon have been developed with various materials, configurations and sizes.
A conventional laptop cooling pad uses heat-dissipating fans fixedly mounted thereon to generate air flow that brings heat away from the laptop computer it supports, so as to achieve heat dissipation. However, laptop computers from different manufacturers may have their heating portions located differently, so the cooling pad with the immovable heat-dissipating fans can not ensure best heat-dissipating effect while being used with different laptop computers.